Creatures that Kiss in Cold Mirrors
by IceShadow
Summary: Little PWP with Rude and Reno. It's violent and Yaoi. You've been warned.


Warning: Violence, blood and Yaoi 

(repost of this story from the cleanout FF.net did)

Don't own em, probably wouldn't want to, they'd trash my dorm room. ^_^

******

The tinkling sound of glass falling on the bedspread echoed though the disturbingly quiet room, followed by the soft congealed splash of blood shortly afterwards. 

Reno scowled, his electro-mag rod sizzled from the liquid contact, the smell of burnt meat drifted upwards. The redhead's nostrils flared, taking in the scent and he sighed clicking the switch off the rod and wiping it against his blue suit pants. 

The body lie at his feet, smoke drifting from the multiple electric burn wounds covering the flesh. It floated upwards like a soul escaping towards the heavens. 

The stoic statue of Reno's partner stood behind him, watching the scene through the dark surfaces of his sunglasses. Rude was indifferent, Reno was violent bordering on psychotic. 

"Get out from behind the bed and let's make this a little easier on all of us, huh?" Reno sighed in annoyance, clicking the rod back on. The electricity snapped through it and a faint blue glow crackled around the outside. 

The shivering victim…no, target…hid behind the bed, unmoving except for the tremor's that shuddered through his body. Reno could see the man reflected a thousand times back at him through the shattered remnants of the mirror that covered the bed. 

Reno looked up at the tall bald man behind him and shrugged. Rude continued to stand, impassive and broad in the doorway. Reno advanced on the bed, the crackle of the rod the only noise in the room. 

"Here kitty, kitty," Reno grinned insanely, his aqua eyes glinting viciously. He stalked towards the bed, his boots grinding on pieces of the mirror as he moved closer to the piece of furniture that separated him from his prey. Reno heard the click of a safety behind him as Rude readied his gun in case something unexpected should happen. 

The redheaded maniac crept to the side of the bed and smiled down at the man curled there. There was already blood from a bullet graze on the target's arm, the blood smelled fresh and erotic to Reno, his grin quickly turned more sadistic his pupils slipping down to pinpoints. 

The electric nightstick crackled then buzzed, the burning smell of flesh and the sizzle of fat penetrated the darkness and then the peeling scream of pain. He heard Rude mutter something unintelligible and then Reno was splattered with blood. The redhead flinched as the warm wetness spattered across his pale skin and blue uniform, the wetness and smell penetrating him to the bone. 

His ears still rang from the gun going off near his head but the psychotic redhead couldn't care less. He panted, his hand going to his face and smearing the blood over his sharp cheekbones and the deep pink scars that resided there. The wetness clung to him, the scent raw and meaty…the twin essences of life and death. The nightstick clattered to the ground as Reno whipped around and grabbed Rude. 

They stood like that for an instance before Reno dragged the taller man to his level and kissed him viciously. The gun thumped to the floor as the bigger man's arms wrapped around Reno's gaunt frame possessively. The redhead dragged Rude backwards until his knees bumped against the bed. Reno collapsed backwards pulling the taller man down on top of him. 

"Oh god." Reno hissed as the glass jabbed into his back, some of it shredding through his suit jacket and dress shirt gouging into his flesh. Rude moved to let him up but Reno yanked him back down violently, biting into the bald mans lip hard enough to draw blood. 

"Don't get cold feet now, Rude." Reno moaned, arching up against his partner and grinding his hardness against Rude's hip. The bald hitman just grunted and pressed against Reno, pushing the shards deeper into the gaunt man's flesh. Rude's fingers quickly went to the buttons on Reno's dress shirt, flicking them open and wrenching the material from the pale form below him. Reno shifted just enough to be rid of the confining material before pulling Rude back to him and undoing the buttons on the bald man's pants. 

Reno licked Rude's lips before falling back on to the broken shards of glass and looking up at his partner, his pink tongue darting out to take in the remnants of the blood from their kiss. The pain seethed through him, fueling his desire as his own blood leaked from his body onto the bed. 

"How long until we meet Tseng at Point B?" he gasped, tasting the copper fluid of the bald man on his tongue and savoring the metallic fluid. 

"10 minutes." Rude muttered, pulling Reno's slacks off and pushing his emaciated thighs apart. Reno glanced down at his own pale flesh; the blood of the target was smeared all over him, a startling contrast to his own pale flesh. He ran his hands over the concave of his stomach, leaving trails of his own fingerprints over his ribcage and sternum. Reno moaned and ground his shoulders into the glass his hard on leaking against the flat of his stomach.

"Good…" Reno grabbed Rude by the collar and pulled him down for another brutal, lip bruising kiss. "Fuck me." 

"I intend on it." Rude grunted, pulling Reno partially into his lap before entering him completely, roughly. Reno shrieked, grinding his shoulder blades into the glittering shards as Rude began a merciless rhythm, one hand planted beside Reno's head and the other grasping the writhing hips. The bald man barely noticed the glass as it jammed into his hand, slamming up against the bones there. 

The rhythm grew more frantic as both men traveled towards their pinnacle. With a sharp convulsion, Reno's hands slammed into the mattress and squeezed blanket and glass alike. The rush of pleasure tainted and intensified by the glass sliding into his flesh and cutting across the palm of his hand like stigmata. The scream of pleasure and pain brought his partner over the edge, releasing his own orgasm into the willing body beneath his. 

Rude abruptly sat up, dragging Reno into his lap and away from the glass riddled bed. The redhead panted, his hands trembling against Rude's shoulders. Some of the sheer insanity was melting from those aqua eyes. Rude took the hands in his and gently removed the glass, kissing the palm tenderly afterwards. Reno just curled into his partner's arms while Rude brushed the imbedded shards out of his back, taking care not to shove any more further into the ruined mess of flesh. The redhead sighed into Rude's shoulder, wincing slightly when the larger pieces were pulled out. Lastly, the tall bald man brushed the shards from his partners long red hair, they fell to the bed clinking against the other pieces. 

Finished removing the glass, Rude held Reno for the last few minutes. The long red hair free of the sparkling shards now, flowed over his ruined back soaking blood up into its already crimson depths. 

"Tseng is waiting for us." Rude broke the silence, rising off the bed and pulling Reno into a standing position. Reno muttered as he put his clothes on, shrugging on the white dress shirt, which immediately soaked through with blood. He yanked on his suit jacket and turned to watch Rude brush glass from his knees and pluck the large shard from his hand. The bald man adjusted his sunglasses and shoved the gun back into its holster. 

Reno grinned, moving over to his lover and slipping his arms around the taller mans neck. Blood slowly slid down Rude's chin from the bite he had received and Reno leaned in to kiss the flow, licking gently at the crimson liquid. And on the bed the broken, blood stained mirror reflected back the couple in a million refracted images all as sick and twisted as the next. 


End file.
